jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles
Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles is a PC game, released in 2001, in which you take on the roll of a goverment agent sent to Isla Sorna, to rescue a junior explorer group who arrived on the island with a small motor boat thinking it was cabo blanco nature reserve. Rather than controlling a human a cutscene shows you in 1st person view arrive in a lab and find a DinoVoc(a handheld computer screen that allows the user to send computerized calls to specially cloned dinosaurs) and you take conrol of dinosaurs in game. As you progress in the game, you are forced to battle different species of dinosaurs in order to search for the survivors. Story Harrison Manly has planned the trip of a lifetime. He's leading five talented kids, winners of the Harrison Manly Junior Explorers Expedition Team essay contest, to Cabo Blanco Nature Reserve. Located just off the coast of Costa Rica, Cabo Blanco offers a hands-on chance to experience a tropical jungle and to discover new plants and animals. Of course, Harrison is far too experienced to consult a map… When the group accidentally lands on InGen's infamous Site B, it doesn't take long to realize that the island is crawling with dinosaurs and that InGen may be up to something even more sinister than cloning dinosaurs... As a newly recruited agent, the call goes out to you. Before you know it you're hang gliding in to Isla Sorna, armed only with your wits. On the island you find tools to power up and control dinosaurs. You're on your way! Game Start As you land on Jurassic Park, you quickly duck into an InGen lab. Here you find notes from Dr. Irene Corts, an InGen scientist who has found a way to clone, genetically engineer, and control dinosaurs. She provides her dinosaurs with specific skills and then sends them commands over a device she calls the DinoVoc. You also find one of her experimental dinosaur eggs. The Velociraptor that grows from it has only bite, rest and dodge skills, but it's a start. Game Play In the Lab, you'll be able to see the dinosaur you are currently working with -- here a Velociraptor -- and the skills your dinosaur has -- in this case a Bite skill. The lab contains all the tools you need to build up your dinosaur's skills with DNA. Dinosaur Skills The skills that your dinosaur currently has appear along the right side of the Lab. Each skill has an icon associated to it. In the picture to the right, the icon shows the bite skill. There are five pages of skills. Click on the tabs along left of the skills area to see each page. Each page can have up to six skills, although most pages will only ever have three or four skills. Click on the tabs along the left of the skill area to change pages. The first four pages represent a posture that your dinosaur can take in battle and shows all the skills your dinosaur will have when fighting in that posture. The fifth tab links to your dinosaur's overall stats. Fighting As you move your dinosaur around the island, you soon find other dinosaurs ready for a fight. Time to put your dinosaur's skills to the test! You always view dino fights through the computer screen on your DinoVoc. This keeps you at a safe distance from your opponent and gives you an interface you can use to send commands to your dinosaur. There are two sets of commands to control your dinosaur in battle: Postures and Skills. Important: You don't move your dinosaur around directly in a battle. She only responds to commands generated by the DinoVoc. Clicking on your dinosaur during battle or on the ground around her will have no effect. Commanding Your Dinosaur - Postures The Posture buttons generally tell your dinosaur how close or far to stay from your opponent. There are four postures: * Offensive :Use this posture to keep your dinosaur close to your opponent. For most attacks, you'll need to be close by to hit the other dinosaur. But be careful, the offensive posture can use a lot of stamina since your dino will chase after a fleeing opponent. * Neutral :The Neutral command makes your dinosaur stay a few steps away from your opponent. Your dinosaur doesn't usually run in the Neutral posture, so you won't use much stamina. Neutral is useful for sizing up an opponent. * Defensive :In the Defensive posture your dinosaur will stay as far away as possible from your opponent. Since your dinosaur will run away if necessary, the Defensive posture can use a lot of stamina. Defensive also gives you access to the Dodge and Rest skills (if you have them activated). * Flanking :The Flanking command tells your dinosaur to try to attack an opponent from the side, instead of head on. This is very useful when you have a fast dinosaur fighting a slow, armored one, such as a Triceratops. Commanding Your Dinosaur - Skills Each posture has skills that your dinosaur can use in battle. To command your dinosaur to use a skill, simply click on the skill button. Your DinoVoc will send out a computerized call and your dinosaur will launch the attack - if she can. You should remember two things about your dinosaur's skills: Every skill takes up stamina, except Rest. If your dinosaur does not have enough stamina, she will not be able to carry out the skill. Your DinoVoc also lets you keep track of your dinosaur's health and stamina. The orange bar shows how much health your dinosaur has left. Every time an opponent hits with a skill, your dinosaur loses health. When this bar reaches zero, your dinosaur will be knocked down and the fight is over. The green bar shows how much stamina your dinosaur has left. Stamina is used up by running and using skills. When this bar reaches zero, your dinosaur will be unable to walk, run or use a skill. Standing still or using the Rest skill is the best way to gain back stamina. At the top right of the combat interface you'll find health and stamina bars for your opponent. Keep an eye on these to see how well you're doing in battle. Fleeing Battles If things get really bad in a fight, click on the Flee button at the bottom right of the combat interface to command your dinosaur to leave the battle. You can then go back to the Lab to power up your dinosaur's skills or choose a different dinosaur. The Rest Skill The Rest skill is one of the most important tools you have during battle. It will make your dinosaur stop and start healing. While resting, both your dinosaur's health and stamina will be restored. Be careful, though, your dinosaur will not run away or attack another dinosaur while resting. The Dodge skill increases the chance that your opponent's attack will miss. Use the Dodge skill when you are low on health against a tough opponent, but you have more stamina than your opponent or at least it should do that but used in game it becomes obvious that the dodge skill has no efect. Stun Skills Certain skills have the ability to stun a dinosaur if they connect. If another dinosaur stuns yours with one of these skills, your dino will be unable to respond for a second or two after the attack. The good news is that you can also find and build up stun skills. You can tell a skill can stun if it has the word "stun" in it's name, like Tail Stun, Stun & Run, or Stun Snap. Look out for these skills - they can be very effective in battle. Dinosaur Armor All of the dinosaurs you will encounter have some kind of armor. For the most part, armor subtracts from the damage a skill does. If your Velociraptor has a skill you've built to do 45 points of damage, for example, it will only do 35 points of damage against an opponent with an armor value of 10. Spiked Armor The Ankylosaurus has a special kind of armor called Spiked Armor. This armor not only protects the dinosaur really well, but it can also cause damage to a dinosaur that tries to attack! The only way to beat an ankylosaurus is to find and activate a piercing attack skill. Most piercing skills can penetrate spiked armor. You can tell if a skill is piercing or not by it's name. All piercing attacks have the word "piercing" in them, like Piercing Swat, Piercing Spiker, or Piercing Snap. Keyboard Shortcuts If you prefer, you can always use keyboard shortcuts to control your dinosaur during battle Few people know this. To change your dinosaur's battle posture, use these keys: * Key - Posture ** 1 - Offensive ** 2 - Neutral ** 3 - Defensive ** 4 - Flanking To command your dinosaur to use a skill, use the Q, W, E and A, S, D keys: :Q W E :A S D These six keys correspond to the six possible skills your dinosaur can have in a posture. The position of the key matches the position the skill has in the skill area. For example, for your Raptor's Offensive posture, the bite skill is in the upper left corner of the skill area. This corresponds to the Q key. Similarly, in the Raptor's Defensive posture, the Rest skill is in the lower right corner of the skill area. The Rest skill can be launched by pressing the D key (when you're in Defensive posture). Dinosaurs * Velociraptor:Small, fast and agile fighter, Reliable against herbivores and small predators. * Stegosaurus:Medium size and speed fighter, unreliable against most opponents. * Triceratops:Large and Slow fighter semi-reliable against strong Raptors and large Carnivores, Strong against Ankylosaurs. * Ankylosaurus:Small Reliable fighter against all Dinosaurs(Ankylosaurs Included). Its armor allows a cheap victry against the final boss: Prime Spinosaurus. * Tyrannosaurus:Large Strong fighter, good against most opponents despite its small amount of accurate attacks. Its rumored that some of it's attacks double the value of certain d.n.a skills. * Spinosaurus:Large Powerful Fighter, Good against nearly every opponent, Using it to beat the final boss unlocks Rising stun an attack that provides extra stamina rather than depleting it. * Dilophosaurus(non playable, opponent only):Fast opponent, advanced dilophosaurs have strong piercing attacks. * Gallimimus(opponent only):Weak opponent against all dinosaurs. Final Plot ---- As you progress through the game you uncover the hidden plot for the game , which is hinted at in the begining when you find the journal in the opening cut-scene, DR. Irene corts has been tampering with DNA, first dinosaur DNA but then human DNA. The dinosaurs were mutated to responed to computerized calls generated by her dinosaur vocalizer or Dino-Voc, a small handheld computer with posture and skill buttons which she uses to manipulate dinos in battle mostly but can do other things. With the humans she cloned an ancient culture from isla sorna known as the primos just like John Hammond did with the dinosaurs on nublar and hopes to make super human clones from the DNA tampering. She is working directly for InGen who wants 100% control over the dinosaurs(but it is never mentioned if they ordered or even know about the human branch of the experiment dubbed "project primo" by corts.) and has them doing various jobs such as guarding a bridge to make sure that the intruders(junior explorer troop) from getting to her labs and going after usless helpers(a primo) and has 3 of her most powerful troops(Ferry Guard T-REX, Prime Spinosaurus and an unspecified Pteranodon) guarding the 3 posible exits and calls them the 3 great protectors. 'Trivia' *The primos are an illogical impossibility on isla sorna because they are never mentiond in the movies and you even find their large ruins on the island. *The 3 great protectors wouldent be very eficient on the job because if prime spinosaurus(protector by sea) were guarding the ocean there would be nothing to stop intruders from leaving on a boat from the other side of the island. *Ferry guard T-rex(Protector by land) is an unnecesary protector because THERE ARE NO WAYS TO LEAVE THE ISLAND ON LAND rather he is just guarding the cable ferry. *After using the combat simulator the background map music will stop playing for a long while or until you quit the game and restart it. Category:Video Games